Our First Christmas
by Raving-Lunatic
Summary: AKA: Beast Boy's failed attempt at a memoir. What happens when Beast Boy and Cyborg get hold of a camera? A short, fun little oneshot


Author's Note: This began as a story and then became more of a one-shot when I realized I didn't have a plot. Now it's sort of a fun little exploration of what would happen if Beast Boy and Cyborg every got into possession of a camera during their first year as Titans, and what, if anything, goes on behind closed doors…

Darkness fades out, camera steadies. The glare from several large windows shadows the image; the sounds from a video game are suddenly silenced. A silhouette appears.

"Ok, is it working? Ok right-"

"Wait, BB the glare is messing it up."

"Huh? See! I told you the couch would be better."

"You just didn't want to get up from your game!"

"Do you want me to be your photogenic host or not?"

"Dude, you're only the narrator because I'm the only one who can work the camera."

"Whatever."

A small green boy seats himself on a rounded couch. The camera readjusts, large metal hands passing in front of the screen for a moment.

"Ok, start over."

Black out, light re-enters. A small, green skinned boy is seated on a rounded couch, pointed ears quivering from the smile that stretches across his face. He wears a two-tone uniform and belt, his arms thrown back behind his head.

"Alright, welcome to Titans' Tower! I'm Beast Boy, your amazingly handsome host, and this is 'A Day in the Life of the Titans!"

He pauses, ears drooping.

"Dude we need a better title. "

"Like what? 'The show about Beast Boy?'"

"Noooo…I mean like…How about 'The Titans' Memoir'? Something like that?"

The other voice takes a breath to protest, and pauses.

"Actually, that works."

"See? Told you I'm a genius!"

"Shut up green genes. Alright, start over."

Fade to black. The light re-enters, Beast Boy stretched leisurely on the couch.

"Welcome to Titan's Tower! I'm your devilishly handsome host for the evening, Beast Boy, and this is The Titans' Memoir!"

"Jeez all that for one line."

"Shut up Cy. Okay, who should we film first?"

"I don't know. Robin's the only one home right now-"

"Isn't he training?"

Fade to black.

The light re-enters on a brightly lit room, the walls and floor are padded. Equipment lines the walls. In the center, a dark haired boy assaults a heavy punching bag, a mask shrouding his face. Beast Boy appears to the side of the image, finger to his lips.

"And here is Robin, training like a maniac as usual. The obsessive, dedicated leader and friend, and all around egomaniac."

"Hey, this is supposed to be a nice memoir of the Titans."

The narrator grins.

"Memoirs are supposed to be truthful, right?"

"I suppose…"

"So I'm being truthful."

"Hey!"

The dark haired boy notices their presence, and approaches, a towel around his neck.

"What in the world are you two up to?"

"We're making a memoir of the Titans."

"Why?"

Beast Boy and Cyborg pause.

"Because, it'll be nice to add on to over the years. Besides, if we get anything embarrassing-"

"Blackmail."

The two pranksters finish the sentence together. The team leader looks skeptical.

"I'd just keep that thing away from Raven if I were you."

Fade to black

The image swirls around the room, direction such as up versus down suddenly becoming irrelevant. Airplane noises can be heard from behind the microphone, glimpses of people and things flashing by.

"BB! What are you doing with my camera?"

A large metal man approaches, one eye glaring. Behind him the setting is nightfall, the TV is playing the News and Robin passes by.

"Playing around. I figure you'd want to be in your own movie, so I'm learning how to work it."

"Yeah right! You'll break it just by touching it!"

Before a fight begins, another voice interrupts and a young redhead appears.

"Friends, please, what is this whimsical device that has replaced Beast Boy's eye?"

"It's a camera Star. Folks, this is Starfire, resident powerhouse and foreign exchange student from far, far, FAR away."

"Friend Cyborg, who are these 'folks' that he refers to and what is a 'ca-mer-a'?"

"It's like the recorders we showed you a few weeks ago, except it doesn't just tape sounds, it tapes the images as well."

"BORING! Hey, I wonder what _Raven's_ doing?"

The large metal man can be seen shaking his head as the camera spins away, toward a dark figure huddled in a corner. She glances up from her book as the camera approaches, her expression far from amused.

"Beast Boy what is this?"

"It's a camera, can't you tell?"

There is a distinct tick in her face, perhaps from annoyance.

"I know _that, _I mean how did you come into possession of one and why?"

"To record stuff. Me and Cyborg are making a memoir."

"Cyborg and I. Now, please, get that thing out of my face, I'm trying to read."

"Oh come one Rae, don't you want a shot in the home movie?"

"No."

"Sure you do-"

The image spins out of control; a high-pitched scream overpowers the microphone. Fade to black.

"Alright, I think it's fixed."

A large face enters the image. It is Cyborg, looking rather pleased with himself. Starfire appears beside him, excited and eager. Beast Boy shoves his way between them.

"Dude, was any of the film damaged?"

"No, its good."

"Please, may I do some of the 'filming'?"

"Sure Star, just press this button here-"

"I can't believe Raven. I know she's not into friendship or anything like that, but she could be a little nicer."

"Chill, BB, you shouldn't have gotten in her face like that."

"Gotten in her face? She shouldn't- I- She- it's like she doesn't even want to be a part of the team!"

"Beast Boy! Do not say such things! While Raven can be rather distant, she is nothing but a good friend!"

"Maybe to _you_! You're the only other girl in the Tower!"

"Will you cut it out? The thing's recording-"

Fade to black.

The image is the sitting room. It is Christmas morning. Cyborg's steady hand captures the festivities, focusing on Robin's face as he hands out the gifts.

"Alright, this one is to Starfire from Raven."

A medium package wrapped in dark purple paper is handed to the Tamaranean. Her hair is doused in tinsel and bits of brightly colored wrapping paper are wrapped around her figure.

"And this is Starfire after she sees Christmas decorations for the first time."

Cyborg provides a cheerful narrative to explain her appearance. The others laugh while the redhead eagerly tears open her gift. She gasps in delight, eyes sparkling. It is a doll shaped like an animal none of them have ever seen before. Starfire seems to recognize it instantly.

"Oh, friend Raven many thanks to you! It looks exactly like a Zornuck!"

Raven's cowl obscures her face as the exuberant recipient of her gift envelops her in an unabashed hug. Raven gently pushes her away.

"But…how did you know?"

The darker girl shrugs evasively.

"You have a really loud psyche. I can feel your homesickness at night, so I thought this might help."

In the peripheral view of the camera, Robin and Beast Boy share a stunned glance, neither having expected such compassion from the darkest Titan. Starfire delightedly hugs her new present, enthralled. Robin chooses the next one.

"Alright, here's one to Cyborg, from me."

The present is extended to the cameraman who trades it with the camera. The angle readjusts as Robin takes the recorder and refocuses it on the meta-human and his large box. Cyborg triumphantly pulls on the wrapping paper and pauses. Frowning, he tries again.

"Geez man, what do you wrap these things with?"

"I didn't want them to get destroyed if the Tower was attacked before Christmas…"

The leader sounds uncertain. A snicker is heard somewhere in the background.

"What- wait is this- is this a titanium- that is the last time I let you use my workshop!"

The other Titans laugh as Cyborg struggles with the reinforced wrapping paper. Finally working it free from the box, he proceeds to pull from it-

"A new gaming station! Sweet! And the limited edition too! Robin you rock!"

"I expect to be allowed to use it!"

Beast Boy clamors into the screen, eagerly examining the gift with his best friend.

"Oh man 'Mega Doom V!' And extra controllers, oh this is so cool!"

"Look, high definition for big screens, finally!"

The image turns from the two excited boys to the Christmas tree, sparkling with wrapped presents and multi-colored lights.

"Since Cyborg is a little distracted it looks like I'm stuck with this thing. All right lets see…how about one for Beast Boy! From Cyborg-"

The gift is passed to Beast Boy, after his attention is re-directed from the gaming station. He rips the paper away in a flurry of claws, leaving his companions shocked beside him. Starfire squeals in surprise and clings to her Zornuck.

"Sweet!"

He triumphantly holds up his favorite movie.

"Wicked Scary! And it's the limited edition too! Alternate ending, actors' commentary- the works! Thanks man!"

Cyborg grins and the two share a high-five.

"Alright Robin, I'll take that back-"

The camera switches hands, re-settling to include Starfire, Raven and Robin in its image.

"BB quit drooling and get back in the picture."

Beast Boy hops into a seat on the floor beside Robin who is holding the next gift.

"Alright this one is to me from…Starfire."

Starfire giggles and claps happily, the holiday cheer making her cheeks rosy. Robin methodically peels the paper back to reveal a pair of heart-patterned underwear. Robin's face turns a shade of red unprecedented in human anatomy. Laughter roars from the other two boys.

"I do not understand, have I done something wrong?"

"Er, no Starfire, er they're great. Uhm, thank you. Uh…out of curiosity, what gave you the idea?"

"Well, Beast Boy-"

"That's what I thought."

The green shape shifter suddenly becomes a few shades paler.

"Ehehehehe…."

Robin grabs the next present and grumbles as he reads the tag.

"To Raven from Cyborg."

Raven gently takes the gift from his hands, slowly opening it with much the same method Robin had used to unwrap his present. The blue paper falls away to reveal candles, two books and several bottles of clear liquid.

"What are they?"

Raven glares at Beast Boy's behavior and pulls her gift away from his prying fingers.

"They're my favorite kind of candle and bath oils. The books are horror novels I've wanted to read for a long time. Thank you Cyborg, you put a lot of thought into this."

"Ah, it's nothing."

Beast Boy throws his friend a scheming look while Robin retrieves the next present.

"Alright, here's another one to me from Beast Boy and Cyborg."

"AKA- Beast Boy didn't know what to get and bummed off of me."

Robin laughs, ignoring Beast Boy's annoyed frown as he opens the gift. It's a small gadget that, as Robin presses buttons, turns out to be a modified version of a Swiss army knife.

"Wow this is great!"

"Made it myself."

"Thanks, guys, I appreciate it! Ok the next present goes to Starfire from Beast Boy."

Starfire takes the small envelope and tears it with her fingers, revealing a small card.

"What is it?"

"It's a gift card Star. You can take it to- Beast Boy!"

"What? I thought she might need things like that!"

Raven takes the card from Starfire's fingers, hiding the Victoria's Secret logo.

"Star, me and you will take a trip to the mall later. I'll explain."

Still red in the face, Robin pulls the next present to reveal a tool kit for Cyborg from Raven. Robin takes the camera while Cyborg opens the gift, ignoring Beast Boy's childlike impatience. He then pulls the next gift from the pile.

"Alright from Raven and Starfire to Beast Boy."

"See I'm not the only one who does it!"

Beast Boy tears open the pink packaging until he reveals the encyclopedia inside.

"What-? Raven! Not cool!"

"Open it up."

He does as instructed to find that the center is a secret compartment housing two video games and a free pass to the local arcade.

"You guys rock!"

"Starfire picked out the games."

"Yes, I chose the ones with the most violent warnings on them."

The others laugh at how accurately she had guessed Beast Boy's taste in games.

"Here Raven, this one's to you from Star."

Raven once again peels back the paper with careful precision, ignoring the excited gibbering from Beast Boy as he examines his new games. Inside is a stuffed Raven and new cloak. Raven stares balefully at the pink fringe Starfire had obviously attempted to sew on herself.

"Er, it's wonderful Starfire. Really."

"Oh marvelous! Then you must wear it for the Day of Christmas!"

"No, really that's-"

Her protests are lost as her current cloak is pulled from her shoulders and replaced with the new 'improved' one. Her gaze is sullen beneath the pink-fringed hood, obviously blushing.

"Terrific."

The boys howl with laughter.

"He-here Cy, this-this one is from Beast Boy."

Robin clutches his stomach as he laughs, tossing a small package to the mechanical man. He catches it and hands the camera to Robin. The wrapping paper falls away to reveal a cookbook.

"'Tofu Specialties'? Man, what are you trying to pull! There ain't no way, no how am I going to make tofu."

"Good, then I'll use it!"

"All right, all right you two cut it out. Starfire, this one is from me to you."

Starfire eagerly takes the package from Robin, grinning shyly. She uses her powers to carefully part the titanium-enforced paper. Inside is a dictionary of typical American customs, slang and phrases.

"Oh Robin this is wonderful! It shall be most useful!"

"I'm glad you like it. Here Raven, this one is from Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy if its lingerie I swear I'll kill you."

Beast Boy swallows nervously, genuinely afraid of the dark Titan. She easily peels away the messy wrapping paper and is thoroughly relieved to see a novel and a gift certificate to her favorite bookstore. Everyone lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Beast Boy. It's great."

"OK! To Cyborg from Starfire!"

Robin quickly ushers the new present to Cyborg, distracting from the predicted disaster that might have been Beast Boy's present to Raven. Cyborg passes the camera to Robin and eagerly opens the oddly shaped present.

"Er, thank you Starfire uh…what is it?"

"It is a Tamaranean instrument of song! I have heard you singing when no one else is around and thought you might like some musical accompaniment."

Cyborg blushes, roughly shoving Beast Boy who is rolling on the floor with laughter. Starfire appears confused.

"Why are all my gifts so amusing?"

"Because they're…er…unique Starfire…really unique. Beast Boy quit laughing, this one's from me."

Red faced, Beast Boy takes the present from Robin, the camera still in the Boy Wonder's hands. The paper once again disappears in a flurry of claws and reveals several CDs and take-out menus.

"Dude, where did you find vegetarian restaurants?"

"I have connections. I'd be willing to go with you one of these days to check them out."

"Sweet! Thanks dude!"

"No problem. Here Starfire, this one's from Cyborg."

The camera is taken from the metal man while Robin lifts the large package for the Tamaranean and places it in front of her. She has to stand to unwrap it, curiosity making her eyes large. Inside is a refrigerator with several strange modifications.

"You told me your home foods needed special climates, so I made a fridge just for them. We can install it later on, just as long as you don't keep any killer plants, got it?"

"Oh yes, thank you!"

The camera is suddenly engulfed in a tight, Tamaranean hug. It falls to the ground and is picked up by Beast Boy.

"Alright folks, the last present! This one goes to Robin from Raven!"

The camera is wrestled from the changeling by Cyborg, who focuses on Robin. The packaging falls away and reveals a neat collection of candles and incenses around two CDs.

"Wow, thanks Raven. I've been looking for these CDs! What are-"

"I'll explain later."

Cyborg clears his throat, recognizing the awkwardness that descends upon them.

"All right all the presents are passed out, now its time to play!"

"I want to try that new game station!"

"You must help me install this 'refrigerator'!"

"Ok wait, why don't we-"

Fade to black.

The setting is late afternoon; the sounds of a video game are loud in the room. Starfire hovers beside Cyborg while he plays on the new game station. Beast Boy holds the camera, the scene whirling here and there with no real concern for the viewer.

"And here we have Mega Doom V, being played on our brand new gaming platform courtesy of Robin. Speaking of which, where did he go?"

"Him and Raven disappeared a while ago."

"Really now? I think I need to go find what the two of them are up to."

"BB you shouldn't-"

The automatic doors slide shut, the world darkening as Beast Boy enters the faintly lit hallways of Titans' Tower. As he proceeds, he speaks in a whisper.

"It's been a while since we last used the camera, but I plan on reinventing the 'Memoir' idea. I'm going to try and get everyone when they aren't expecting it, like one of those reality TV shows. That was only our first Christmas, by the way. Did anyone else see the attraction between Starfire and Robin? She has a thing for him; it's so obvious. Wait- are they in the training room?"

The image pauses, shuffling closer to a closed door. Voices are speaking on the other side. Beast Boy carefully opens it and sidles inside.

"Now, let's see what the two birds are up to."

The camera angle is edgily adjusted to include a view of the training room. The lights are dimmed, candles hovering around two silhouettes that can be discerned to be Robin and Raven. Incense spills smoke into the air, a calm atmosphere settling throughout the dimness. Raven is chanting quietly.

"Relax, breathe. Find your center. Breathe. In and out. In. And out. Empty your mind-"

"Argh, Raven it's no use!"

Robin growls and falls backward in frustration to lie on his back. He punches the floor, obviously angry about something. Raven floats down from her lotus position to sit beside him.

"It's OK Robin, not many people get very far on their first try."

"I don't feel like I'm getting anywhere!"

"I know, believe me. But it will get easier."

"Are you sure this is going to help?"

"It's the only solution I can think of. Meditating will allow you to have more control of your emotions, and with less interference from feelings, you'll be able to think clearer."

"I just…I can't control myself when it comes to him. Its like everything else goes away, nothing else matters."

Raven nods sagely, helping her friend to stand.

"All the more reason for you to learn control. We can't afford…"

"Anymore mistakes?"

Raven stares at him, and then quickly looks away. Sighing, Robin retrieves something from a pile by the wall, looking sheepish.

"Look, I really appreciate this. And I know you noticed there wasn't a gift out there from me to you, but that doesn't mean I didn't get one. I just thought you might not appreciate receiving it in front of the others."

Raven turns around slowly and hesitantly takes the box he offers her. Inside is a picture frame, the image behind the glass obscured by distance and dim light. With it are a book and a small black box.

"This is a picture I took this summer. It's the only one I could find where you're smiling. This book has all of the security codes and read outs for the Tower. And this-"

He lifts the box and pulls back the lid to reveal a glittering necklace. Because of distance, the shape of its charm cannot be decided.

"This is just because I thought it fit."

"Robin…why-?"

"Because I trust you. I have confidence in you Raven, and if anything ever happens to me, I want you to know that I have faith in you to keep things under control. Cyborg is the real gung-ho guy, he'll focus on attacks and strategies and how to manage the team as a force, but it'll be you who keeps the team together. It'll be you who keeps everyone thinking clearly. "

"Robin, are you planning on leaving sometime soon?"

The Boy Wonder laughs sheepishly, shaking his head.

"I hope not. I just…I'm losing my trust in myself I think. Listen,"

He places his hands on her shoulders, a moment of intensity crackling between them.

"You've helped me a lot Raven. You've proven yourself many times over. I trust you. And I hope eventually, you'll trust me."

With that he turns to leave. The camera is quickly pulled from its position and juggled roughly as Beast Boy flees, trying not to be seen. His breath comes heavy and fearful as he darts out of the training room and into his own room down the hall. He leans against a wall, the camera pointed a the floor.

"What the hell was that?"

Fade to black.

It is snowing, the flakes pelting the viewer's eye in a non-stop film of white. Beast Boy and Starfire cluster at the window, soon joined by Raven as the narrator speaks.

"This is the first bad snowfall we've had so far in Jump City. It's California, isn't is supposed to snow less here?"

"Man, I've never seen this much snow! We're going to be stuck in here all day! All week!"

"Beast Boy it's not all that bad. Snow can be pretty fun."

"You only say that cause you come from Gotham, bird boy. It always snows over there. Besides, it's ruining the satellite reception!"

"Please friends, what is this 'snow'?"

"It's a like frozen rain Starfire."

"Is it poisonous?"

"Uhm…no…"

"Hey y'all!"

Cyborg barges into the room, the camera carefully swiveling to take him in. He is wearing random articles of snow clothes, and carrying many more in his arms. His cheek and nose are rosy from the cold.

"Let's get out there!"

"What? You mean like, play around in it?"

"Yes, grass stain, that's exactly what I mean. Haven't you ever had a snowball fight before?"

"No. you don't get much snow where I come from."

"Then all the more reason to go!"

"Yes friends we must do this ball of snow fight of which Cyborg speaks!"

"Awesome. Boys vs. Girls?"

"No thanks."

The camera turns again to take in Raven. Her dark eyes fill the screen, until the cameraman backs away in surprise.

"Whoa! Raven, don't sneak up on the cameraman! Don't you want to join in on the snow fun?"

"Not really."

"Then you can be cameraman- I mean woman."

Beast Boy shoves the recorder into her hands, the screen darkened as her cape envelopes it in her surprise. The image shakes and reappears, showing the other Titans as they bundle up.

"Uhm, why?"

Beast Boy's head reappears from inside an oversized jacket.

"Because we have to video-tape our first time in the snow! Me and Starfire will want to remember it."

"Right…"

"Just do it Raven."

"Yes, please friend Raven! I would wish to watch this event again on this small device."

"Fine, but I'm turning it off for now-"

Fade to black.

Fuzz- a face stares into the screen, it is vaguely green in the dark shadows and poor lighting.

"Ok, it looks like he asked her for help about-"

Fuzz- the face is replaced by a raging snow fight, then the ground as Raven struggles to figure out the mechanics of the recorder.

"Wait, ok I think- is this stupid thing even recording?"

Her face suddenly looms in the screen, frowning in consternation.

"I hate technology. Cyborg! How do I know it's recording?"

"Is there a little red light?"

"Yes?"

"Then it's recording!"

Raven's eyes widen and the image spins. Cyborg and Beast Boy are in full war with Robin and Starfire. Beast Boy takes a hit to the head and falls over, groaning.

"Starfire! Not so hard-"

Fuzz- the green face appears again, looking shiftily to each side of the screen, as if expecting interruption.

"-told him something about her father, some guy with a weird name, like Trident or Triple or-"

Fuzz- the green face is again replaced by the scene in the snow. A snowman is being built, the wind from the dying blizzard and their happy voices are distorted in the weak speakers. Raven sighs.

"This is pointless."

Fade to black.


End file.
